


夏日原野

by Sakana4



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakana4/pseuds/Sakana4
Summary: 人们发明莫比乌斯环，证明不同的平面最终是可以相遇的。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

伊吹第一次被送进医院治疗戒断反应是在来到机搜后的首个夏天。他住单人病房，偏过头就可以看到窗外的景象。十月的正午依然暑气蒸腾，高楼树木皆被阳光擦得明亮，空荡荡的街道仿佛遗弃万年后的原野一角。

而映在玻璃上那个半透明的他裹在白色里，像是无数次被拒绝却依旧固执地等待。

揉着手指上已经结痂的细小伤口，伊吹无意识地放空思维。那个人又在做些什么呢，他默念道，有没有好好吃饭睡觉，有没有认真吃药，有没有我想他的一点点想我。如同小时候相信心意强烈的愿望都会实现那样，等护士来查房时他希冀地抛出问题，果然得了一句“隔壁那位先生一切都好，他要你也安心静养，别再问今天的第五回了”。于是伊吹吐了吐舌头说是吗，原来有那么多……他垂下头，眉眼间的笑容却没有半点反省的意思。

一周后他们被放回家继续休养，于是两个人前脚踏出病房后脚就进了那家熟悉的居酒屋。天空的颜色朝着西边次第渐变，漂亮的粉色云层只在日落时分毫不吝啬地铺陈其上。越过空荡荡的座位，他和志摩一前一后地朝不断招手的阵马走去。九重把菜单递过来，看着对面的人接了就刷刷往后翻，赶紧堆起严肃的表情说饮酒禁止。来杯乌龙茶吧，伊吹笑着建议，果不其然地被嗤地驳回。

冒着热气的炸鸡块很快被端到面前，皮串肥而不腻，夹在中间的大葱色泽金黄，香味直往鼻子里钻。伊吹吃得心满意足，不知不觉就追加了两三次，连阵马也开始放下酒杯唠嗑起来。你俩小子这回算是命大，他啧啧感叹道，要是真被喂了鱼，可不丢脸大发了吗。

旁边的九重小声说阵马前辈，现在一般不用这样的话安慰人的，伊吹却笑得开怀。谢谢你啊小九，他朝九重眨眨眼睛，包括开车来接我们这件事，要是没有你的信息……他若有所思地顿住，阵马这边又咚咚地下去一杯，才听伊吹继续说不对，比这还早，起码是从我和小九的那一次谈话开始的。

开关的话题大家都不陌生。九重也发表意见道，真要追溯就应该从第一次扔钢珠给他算起，三人好一阵争执，伊吹还是坚持自己的答案。志摩始终安静地坐在旁边，撑着脸颊慢慢地喝第二杯大麦茶，被伊吹伸过脚蹭了好几下，才侧过头象征性地给出点反应，回了句都对都对，你们说得都对。

才不是这样，伊吹想着想着忍不住笑出声来。避开投过来的探究视线，他喝了口饮料，暗自嘀咕至少那次把九重拦住时，他可从来没有考虑过什么事情的发展啊不能接受的结局啊。说得简单一点，当时占据整个思维的只有志摩。警棍，温热的乌冬面，挽起的袖口，全在脑中打着转变成蜜瓜包车里另一个人的样子。分驻所的门被打开，身后传来资料被翻阅的动静。伊吹从已经被体温捂热的桌上抬起头来，声音不大不小地像是说给自己听：“我和志摩告白，但他拒绝了。”

纸张的窸窣声一顿，片刻后又继续了下去。伊吹重重地叹了口气：“怎么办才好呢？”依旧没有回答传来，于是他托着下巴道：“嗯，就好比是一个完整的蜜瓜包吧。我犹豫着到底该吃巧克力口味还是原味，结果来到店里一看只剩下原味了。其实我已经倾向买原味，但是因为种种约束无法下定决心，结果到了最后发现所有的问题都是不存在的。只要追随自己的内心，勇敢地朝着原味说出‘我想要这个’，就能朝着完美结局走去。”

“……所以是志摩前辈先和伊吹前辈这么说的。”

“呀，超棒的小九！”伊吹刷地跳起来，转过头去动作夸张地朝他比了比拇指，“几天不见，你的理解力又进步了不少！现在的问题在于，要怎么干净利落地买下这个原味蜜瓜包，达到完美结局呢？猜中第一个谜题的你，应该也能准确地回答第二个吧！”

四机搜最年轻的成员愣了半晌，最后低下头去一副专注眼前的样子。伊吹抱着双臂在原地看他手上动作越来越慢，最后叹了口气放下文件夹道：“既然如此，我想冒昧地再次确认一下原话……”

“喔……对了是这样说的，‘我也喜欢伊吹，这个笨蛋，这次真是迟钝得要命，再这样下去索性把他丢掉算了’。”伊吹惟妙惟肖地模仿着志摩的口吻，“丢掉什么的，当然不可能让他得逞啊！这么说来，‘这次’是什么意思？难道他已经和我暗示过很多回了吗？诶——不会吧！什么时候的事啊！”

九重忍不住按了按额角，突然发现一个更为重要的问题：“这么说来，两位是一起下班的吧。志摩前辈呢？”

“啊，他走了。”说到这个伊吹沮丧地蜷缩了起来，“说完我也喜欢志摩以后，他突然提出要去吃一碗乌冬面，还不许我跟上来。明明阵马哥给大家都煮好了，真是难懂……”

这时候九重也有些同情他了：“也就是说，听了伊吹前辈的告白，志摩前辈只回了一句‘要去吃乌冬’吗，这真是……”

下一刻身后忽然传来阵马的高喊：“岂有此理！”两个人惊得一下子回过头去，年长的警官气势汹汹地接着道：“哪家店的乌冬？改天一定要让他说个明白！”

不等伊吹和九重缓过神，他就风风火火地冲进房间打了个来回，把纸张翻得哗哗作响：“走了九重！刚才说的资料呢？”

“在这里，阵马前辈！”被喊到的九重看了伊吹一眼，赶紧追着阵马快步走了出去。之后直到下一次见面，所有人都没有再次提起这件事。第二天早晨的出勤一如既往地准时，伊吹推开分驻所的门时志摩已经系上了枪带。他观察数秒，见对方没有任何不虞的神色，于是也如常地打了个招呼：“早上好。”

“早上好。”无比寻常的语气。伊吹点点头，神色自如地去拿装备。

自从昨天的谈话结束，他就断绝了进一步的想法。绝对是喝醉导致的，一边清点子弹的数量，伊吹一边漫不经心地想，酒量不好还非得把自己灌成这样，下次一定要劝他少喝点。调整配枪的动作陡然一顿，他暗忖怎么才意识到这点，赶紧把乱麻般的想法都往旁边一拨，专心回想起来。喝醉了就意味着志摩的酒量是，两杯生啤和一杯鸡尾酒，和……其余的部分被堆叠的纸张挡在后面，他正要为此陷入苦战时肩膀被砰地敲中，空气中的加号劈里啪啦掉了个干净，回过头只见阵马朝他做了个手势：“发什么呆呢，走了。”

明明离九点还剩十分钟。锁上大门时伊吹看了眼时间，想继续把刚才的算术做完，却懊恼地意识到他没有边走路边搜寻回忆的天赋。都是因为志摩走在前面的错，他忿忿地想，这样才会想到生啤也是志摩，想到梅酒也是志摩，伊吹都变得不像伊吹本人了……“伊吹。”“是志摩！”他没好气地回了一句，这才意识到刚才是自己的名字被叫到，赶紧原地立正：“在，在！”

他的搭档不知何时已经回过头来，并以一种难以言喻的目光看着他：“是我。刚才那三声也是我。”

“唔，”伊吹决定不多做无畏的挣扎，怎么了小志摩？他正要开口询问，就听志摩像例行汇报“现在开始协助一机搜本部”那样来了句：“我答应了，昨天的事情。”

另一边的阵马赶紧小跑着把九重推进车内，其实完全没有这样做的必要，因为伊吹已经彻底愣怔在了原地。志摩绕着蜜瓜包车走了一圈，确认一切无误后他还没能完全恢复，以至于最先听到的是激烈的心跳声，像在催促他赶紧过去确认这是真实不是梦境，或者换个说法，以后听到这句话也能想到某个人的程度。这下终于回归了本性可就一发不可收拾，伊吹嗷地迈着大步冲过去，但面前的车门被冷淡地一关，赶紧跑到另一边的驾驶位手脚并用地爬了上去：“小志摩，你说的是那件事吧？就是……你先说，然后我也说了的那件事……”

“是你先说的。”志摩沉声打断。

“好，是我先说的。”这种时候不需要在细节上争执。伊吹仰着脸凑过去看他，眼中满是明亮的希冀，“所以小志摩，我们现在已经成为交往状态了，对吧？”

志摩静静地和他对视，嗯了一声指着前面：“对。快点开车。”

然而得到肯定回答的人哪还顾得上巡逻任务，当即把他的搭档抱了满怀，直到被连连拍打后背才不舍地放开，嘴角的弧度却再也没下去过。清了清嗓子发动蜜瓜包车，伊吹偷偷瞥了眼看不到表情的志摩，膨胀的喜悦又把他的笑意推上了脸颊，胸口一热就肆无忌惮起来：“可是小志摩，现在才八点五十七分，我觉得可以稍微亲……”

“开你的车！”

且不提伊吹在交往后一分钟内就惹了对象生气这件事，而事实上他们也很快就把这些琐碎的日常抛在了脑后。伊吹在年少不羁的那段日子也曾思考过警察的工作会比学生辛苦吗，当他真正体验到这样的生活时却再也想不起过去的疑问了。久住的炸弹威胁闹得人心惶惶，嫌疑人死去，阵马负伤昏迷不醒，九重也被迅速调离。四机搜的每一个角落都笼罩着紧张且压抑的气氛，而在大家都恨不得把波利丸的手也借来用的忙碌时期，伊吹又收到了奥多摩的增援请求。

“……说是我协助的一件旧案发生转机，急需前往确认。”志摩一走进四机搜的分驻所伊吹就迎上前，接过他手中的外套就跟在后面愁眉苦脸起来，“怎么偏偏在这个时候……”

“你想回去的吧。”志摩倒了两杯水，看着伊吹端起来咕咚咕咚地一饮而尽。

“话是这么说——可是我走了的话小志摩要怎么办呢？”喝完水后伊吹把纸杯一捏，看上去冷静了些。现在的情况下能调动的人手越多越好，但所有的案件都是平等的，就像人的生命没有优先级一样。

“该怎么办就怎么办。”志摩拍了拍他，从桌上的一堆东西里扒拉出车钥匙，“决定了的话就快点出发。正好我出门买午饭，要不要搭顺风车？”

从警署到车站其实没有多远，不过坐在车上的两个人都很默契地没有询问原因。车停稳后伊吹没有马上下去，而是靠在车窗上看着志摩。被一瞬不瞬盯了半晌的那位显然有些不耐烦了，撑着下巴吝啬地瞥了他一眼，“干什么，我是不会给你告别吻的。”

“哇，小志摩好厉害，是会读心吗！”伊吹感叹道，“既然被你戳穿，那我就不客气啦！”说完他就眨眨眼睛凑上前去，他原本算准了志摩会一把推开，没想到对方安静地坐在那里一动不动，目光看着远处某个地方，又像找不到焦点似的漂浮在那里。伊吹觉得有些奇怪，但时间紧迫来不及让他发挥直觉作用，最后只在志摩唇边的痣上轻轻碰了一下：“那我走咯。”

“一路顺利。”志摩低下头，那丝极其微小的异样就悄无声息地消失在空气中。多半是突然要和我分开不太情愿吧，伊吹乐观地想着，脱口而出：“不要太想我哦。”

“……很快就会再见面的吧。”

“我会给小志摩带土特产的。”

“是去执勤又不是旅游。”这下他终于被如愿以偿地推开。志摩将车门解锁，在他解开安全带时道别：“那么……再见，伊吹。”

“是回见，回见啦。”或许是想起可以久违地见到奥多摩的熟人，踏上地面的那一刻伊吹感到久违的干劲涌上全身。志摩注视着黑色外套的身影慢慢走远，期间还两次回过头和他笑嘻嘻地挥手道别。车站周围人流不息，他就这样等伊吹走出视野可及的地方，又对着同样的方向看了很久。

久到若是伊吹还在这里，必然要说上一句“小志摩发呆了！真是难得”。然而待电车出发的时刻刚过，志摩就将手上钥匙一转，腾地发动了引擎。他熟练地调转车头，一口气驶离车站，根本不像半分钟前还在沉浸思绪中的状态。来到主干道上，他踩着油门把速度提起来，径直朝东京湾码头的方向驶去。

一路上志摩发现自己比想象中更加平静。相随在公路旁侧的河面变得越发宽阔清晰，而这些潺潺的流水终将和其他支流殊途同归，像旅人归家般汇入广阔又唯一的大海。他把窗户打开，隐约听到海猫的鸣叫从又高又远的地方传来。风呼呼地吹进车内，不带温度地将他的脸颊抚弄一番，又自顾自地返回了不见边际的天空。

在港口前停车的时候志摩还是控制不住地眺望着几乎和头顶融为一色的水平线。如果要说有什么遗憾的话，就是没能再看一次海滨的晚霞。在这里肯定能很清晰地看到落日吧，拨开了东京层层林立的高楼，说不定还有漂亮的粉色云层，这或许是志摩为数不多期盼快些天黑的日子。他静静地仰头站了片刻，一个绝对不会认错的声音从后面传来：“哟，让我猜猜？汪汪警察！是专门来见我的吗？”

志摩转过身，只见对方一口饮尽手中的汽水，对着某个方向比了比：“怎么，想聊天？谈心？或者你有别的说法，但是超出能力范围的话可不奉陪咯。”

他跟着这位刑事部苦苦寻找的犯罪嫌疑人踏上停泊在码头一角的游轮。登上台阶一步步走进去，他环顾着自然光下尚且看得清晰的内部结构，最后望了一眼不远处光洁如新的通道。不久后鲜血将在那里蜿蜒着流淌开来，在阴影中无声地融进这片深色的甲板，带着生命的热度一同消散在湿润的海风中。

又来到了这里，志摩想。一切都是从这里开始的。

被击倒在地时他就明白事情不妙。或许是因为所谓的自我保护机制，人总是对受到的伤害有着最深刻鲜明的印象，哪怕到现在志摩依旧对地面发散的温度和气味记得一清二楚。久住或许是觉得他还有些耍弄的价值，这一枪只是擦着头皮打过，所有的伤口都是从随之而来的搏斗中获得的。那个外国人显然是经验丰富的练家子，身高和力气都将他单方面地压制，最后志摩只能尽力侧过脸让血不要流到眼睛里。应该早点拿出枪的，被拖进什么地方时他开始想些事情来让自己保持清醒，第一件就是对刚才格斗的反省。是离开搜一后安逸的日子过得太久，还是规则的束缚比想象中更加沉重，这些念头在脑中翻来覆去，最后还是因为激烈的头痛被他一个接一个地舍弃。

眼前是不见底的漆黑，志摩判断这里多半是个封闭的房间。过去常做噩梦的那阵子他无来由地惧怕黑暗，并非其本身，而是幕布掩盖下所涌现的那些东西。每一句嘶哑的嗓音最终都化为尖锐的质疑，声色俱厉地诘问他的罪孽。不过此刻连维持呼吸的频率都不太容易，这个没有光线也缺少思考的状况反而给志摩带来了少许缓解的余地。

不能什么也不做的念头似乎刚刚产生，下一秒手就够到了坚硬的障碍物。完成一件事以后再回过头去看过往的苦痛，就会觉得似乎也没什么大不了。这样想着志摩又摸出了门缝的形状，总算稍微放心地把肩膀靠在那上面。刚才的折腾比他想象得还要累，硬要比喻的话就是提前杀死自己的程度，但志摩永远没有办法摆出坐以待毙的姿态。门的隔音不是很好，他把耳朵贴到上面，能听到走动发出的杂音，隐隐传来无法辨别的喊声。会不会是伊吹醒来了而他没有赌错，志摩还没来得及为这个可能性高兴片刻，身后的门就被毫无预兆地打开。于是失去倚靠的伤员又一次摔在甲板上，这下可让他眼前阵阵发黑，拼尽全力才没就此失去知觉。疼痛在此时再度沿着虚弱的神经侵袭而上，志摩很想训斥伊吹几句消消气，却感到手边的东西被拾起，心里大惊下抬起手就去阻拦，积攒的所有力气全在这一刻迸发出来：“……别，别……杀……”

双眼的焦距终于勉强对准，他看不清伊吹的脸，只能朝着视线中白色的衣服急切道：“……别……杀他。”

手腕被紧紧握住，所有的悲伤与悔恨都在这力道中深邃入骨，此前志摩从不知道人的痛苦是这样互不相通。他在门外听着耳机里蒲郡最后的自白，是投进石子也不会激起波澜的死水一潭。五年前他用黑纸白字面对崩溃的香坂，看这位新人揪着头发恸哭，失望和漠然在他们中间树起一道无法逾越的高墙。如今他朦胧地意识到面前有一件不去做就会永远后悔的事，睁着眼睛却无法看清伊吹的模样，就连抬起手为这位多愁善感的搭档擦一擦眼泪也做不到了。

久住似乎探过来做了些什么，但此刻的志摩已经无力阻止。所有的感官正在失去和这个世界的联系，但他知道有一只手捧住了自己的脸颊。手心传来的温度，指腹在发际的摩挲都是那样真实，让志摩短暂地意识到他还没有离开。耳畔有呼吸拂过，但那个声音却从浓雾后传来，到达他身旁时只剩下梦境里那些无法听清的低语。

声音的主人说，志摩，我一直——我喜欢你。

他早就该发现的。这里拥有职业敏锐感的不止志摩一人，因而和他最终瞒不过伊吹一样，伊吹想做的事也都别想瞒过他。这一切都是个彻头彻尾的玩笑，如果他早知道伊吹本性中那条桀骜不驯的弹簧只是被短暂压制，又何必要自欺欺人地认为他改变了伊吹，而伊吹也改变了他。更为可悲的是在陷入无边的寂静前，志摩发现自己想要记住这个迟来的触碰。未等他有所祈祷，所有的疼痛就骤然减轻，而他也不受控制地朝悬崖的方向跌落。这就是失败者的下场，被不受控制地向下拽去时他顺势埋怨了下去，真不知道以后还有谁能治这个野生笨蛋，毕竟志摩一未已经——

那些已经说出口的话，和那些未说出口的话，在这一刻用力击中了他。引线点燃，火星呼啸着后窜，顺着他的轮廓将内部烧出巨大的空洞。伊吹，志摩的高喊被下坠的风声吞没，伊吹，回答我，他不知疲惫地喊着，伊吹，快点起来，一遍又一遍，就像离开的不是他，反而是那个再次坠入孤独的人。

其实到了最后，志摩还是什么也不明白。如蜘蛛必然结网，候鸟终将返回故乡，他从未追究过这背后的缘由，同样也不认为这世间最普遍的感情需要纳入思考的范畴。伊吹没有听到他的声音或许是件好事，毕竟这样的他根本给不了一个像样的回答，就无可奈何地沉入了虚无。然而和所谓的空无一物不同，有什么东西舒展着躺在那里，一言不发，却忽地攫走了全部。

东京不会有这样的地方，但他也没有去过那么辽阔又明亮的平原。目中所及皆是大片的土地颜色，头顶的太阳刚刚升起倾斜的角度，却已经散发出逼人的热意。耳中寂然，他被迫保持缄默，却能触摸到充斥着每一处角落的无形之音。

志摩还想仔细看看眼前的场景，往前迈出一步，徐徐扩大的白色光线就倏地占据了他的视野。同样是丧失知觉，意识的切断和睡眠的不同之处在于思考中止的速度。正因为他对刚才发生的一切再明白不过，才会在好不容易睁开眼睛却见到似曾相识的场景时一个愣怔，险些弄掉了手中的对讲机。

他坐在副驾驶位里，旁边开车的是伊吹，他们正以极快的速度追赶着前面的车辆。

躯体还在为突如其来的变化僵硬无比，接收到信息的大脑却已经开始迅速作出反应。头顶呼啸的警铃声是刚刚放上去的警灯，他低头看着身上，白色外套和黑色内搭，抬头看向前方，红色的车辆。周围的场景并非似曾相识那么简单，志摩张了张嘴，喉咙却干涩得说不出任何话来。此时驾驶中的人突兀地发出一声低吼：“这混蛋！”

“——！”

脱口而出的劝阻终究还是慢了一拍，伊吹一脚踩下油门，志摩向后仰倒时奋力转过头去。他清楚地看到伊吹因愤怒而紧抿的嘴唇，握住方向盘的指节泛白。这双手不久前以溺水般的力道攥住他的手臂，触碰脸颊时颤抖着传来的温度……“笨蛋！”那些没有说完的话翻涌着推出呼喊，他在急打方向盘的惯性作用下撞上车门，“笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋！”

横停在路中央时志摩依然止不住喘息。如同抽走积木塔最底下的那块支柱，记忆中画面在失重和碰撞中坍塌，成了海滩边凌乱堆叠的卵石。志摩企图将它们迅速归位却累得脱力，冷汗很快布满了额头。“多危险啊！”他无法抑制地朝冲下车的伊吹怒吼，却不知道这番情绪的发泄是在斥责对方以车拦车的行为，还是在自己的时间轴上不听劝阻地扣动扳机。忆及此事他仿佛被那发烫的枪管往脖颈里一按，条件反射地战栗起来。

伊吹板着脸去敲违规司机的车窗，志摩也赶紧压抑下情绪打开车门，双脚踏上地面时涌起巨大的不实感。他几乎是机械地迈动步伐去搀扶摔倒的老人，又在喧哗声高涨时跑回去把争执的两人分开，直到阵马和九重来到现场，熟人的出现终于让志摩找回一点平稳感。他再次通过行车记录仪让司机哑口无言，把眼看着又要争吵起来的二人分开后险些一个踉跄，赶紧做了几个深呼吸，在别人看出端倪前返回巡逻车，走到一半才想起刚才应该拦下那位老奶奶。志摩提起精神往刚才的路口跑去，然而那里早已空无一人，只剩下那个被丢下的玩具。

简直一模一样。盯着地上颜色鲜艳的袋子，志摩恍惚地想。这个瞬间他又回到那艘摇晃的游轮，同样刺眼的是鲜血的颜色，重重地印在无边的黑暗和寂静里。撑着膝盖闭上眼，他只听到现在的自己发出粗重的呼吸声。

他再也不能询问那个伊吹为什么要说这样的话，又是怀着怎么样的心情告诉他这件事情。悔恨和痛苦的浪潮将呼吸充斥着苦涩，志摩好不容易提起的力气全部化为朝向对着石墙的一记重击。他甚至不知道伊吹坦白了多少，真正听在耳中的只有那一句——又偏偏是那一句——志摩，这个穿过层层地狱的声音坦然道，我喜——

“——志摩？怎么了？”

本就逐渐淡去的场景顿时如受到惊吓的寄居蟹迅速缩回壳里。他慢慢直起腰来，只见刚才还跑在前面的伊吹不知何时来到身边，隔着礼貌的社交距离询问情况，语气中多少带了些担心。见志摩有所缓和的样子，他又恢复到原来的状态，笑道：“不会真的被吓到了吧。但是志摩的处理真的超级干脆利落！所以是不会笑话你的放心好了。”

被严重误会的人咬了咬牙。给我振作起来，他默念，把捡起来的袋子一把拍到伊吹怀里：“这个，你带回去。”

“嗯？”伊吹果然看了一眼就困惑地问，“这是什么？”

“老奶奶买的玩具。”志摩尽力让声音平静下来。他留意到伊吹集中注意力听着，额角又开始隐隐作痛，“要是你把路让出来，老奶奶也不会因此摔倒，更不会落下这样重要的东西。”

与当初一般无二的回答听在耳中却格外陌生，志摩复述完后忍不住皱起眉头，伊吹却没有在意这点细节，应了声没问题就拿着袋子往回跑。所有人都为突发事件的解决松了口气，只有他知道这漫长的一天才刚刚开始。十指不知何时紧紧掐在手心，志摩望着伊吹的背影钻进车内，开始发散的疼痛让他不得不承认到眼前就是再真实不过的现实。

这是机会。上一次强烈地意识到这点还是在进入一机搜前。这表示他或许，不，他一定可以对结局做出些改变。

志摩的目光慢慢坚定起来。趁一切都还来得及，他想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前只写过一发完，不出意外的话还会修，具体情节不再变动。
> 
> 谢谢看到1/？还是点进来的你w


	2. Chapter 2

I was within and without.

我既是旁观者清亦是当局者迷。

对志摩而言，只要能去现场处理案件，无论是在一机搜还是四机搜都可以。这句话他和其他人这么说过，和伊吹也这么说过，而事实证明他的记忆力就足以担起优秀二字。仓库里因为持枪的乌龙揍了伊吹一拳，在富士山脚下吃拉面时道歉，看他被跑接力的学生们耍弄后故意嘲笑道“你这丧家之犬”，过去的事件沿着既定轨道有条不紊地进行。长桌前伊吹的抱怨夹杂着阵马的笑声，志摩低头把乌冬塞到嘴里起身离开，没有人注意到他不同寻常的沉默。

持续紧绷的情绪直到入夜后的四机搜分驻所安静下来才得以舒缓。缩在沙发里的伊吹把钢珠往九重的方向扔去，志摩站在几步开外看着他们玩闹，对手忙脚乱的年轻人露出笑容。又一项待办事件从清单上被划去，久违的轻松从身体深处缓缓上浮。

然而还不是休息的时候，他聆听着自己均匀的呼吸想，如果感情发展也能找到某个明确的开关，那么这个开关是在什么时候，又是什么契机被按下的，都是不得不弄清楚的关键问题。他看了伊吹一眼，工作和激烈奔跑的劲头过去，平时再精神的人也困倦地缩在兜帽的阴影下。没有惊动歇下的几人，志摩轻手轻脚地压着门把走出去，僻静的过道和冷色灯光很快让那点波澜平息下来。凉意透着衣服从背后袭来，他深深地吸了口气。

试探需要合适的契机，而这个时刻比预料中来得更快。

枪击事件发生后，青池透子携款出逃的事情再也无法隐瞒，总部最终命令那辆通往机场的巴士开下高速。得到消息后志摩第一时间提醒伊吹穿上防弹背心，等待着事件的进度条一点点推进。紧跟巴士拐进停车场时他想起那个坐在后排的同伙，想了想道：“以防万一，我和你一起过去。”

他们装作修理人员一前一后上车，恰好两位嫌疑人都在靠窗的座位。他和伊吹瞅准时机迅速出击，将住之江组员双手反铐拖下车去。总部的增援还没有来，志摩安抚着车内乘客的情绪，余光瞥向毫无动静的车外，不由得皱起眉头。另一边发现青池没了脉搏的伊吹急切地喊着她的名字就要往外走，志摩赶紧快步过去将他拦住：“等等。”

“志摩，救人要紧！再这样下去恐怕……”被挡住去路的伊吹一愣，解释着原因就要不管不顾地下车。志摩这才意识到最开始不听别人把话说完的伊吹有多难对付，而他一时无法找到合适的理由，只能尽力展开双臂拖延时间：“你先冷静下来，这边的情况尚未明确，青池她已经……”

已经救不回来了。这是必然的结局，伊吹却对此一无所知，闻言反而激动了起来：“不试试看怎么知道！”说完就一低头从志摩身旁钻了过去。早该知道这家伙会有不按套路出牌的举动，志摩先一步蹭蹭退下阶梯，匆忙中险些绊了一跤向后摔倒，赶紧伸手扶住门框：“所以说……”

耳边传来细小的上膛声，枪口兀地顶上脖颈：“不要动！把人放下！”

伊吹的表情陡然僵硬。志摩及不可见地对他摇了摇头，随着下车的动作慢慢转过身，那把枪也跟他一起往上移动。危险的金属摩擦着皮肤，如一条蛇嘶嘶地吐着信子从侧面一路爬上太阳穴。此时他终于对上这位组员慌乱的面容，试探地以投降的姿势慢慢向上抬腕，对方抖得厉害的手指顿时将扳机压下小半：“别动！不老实就直接崩了你！”

这次志摩跟着伊吹登上巴士，蜜瓜包车的音乐无人播放，横贯在停车场的是一片空洞的寂静。看着举枪的组员再也经不起半点刺激的模样，志摩没有继续尝试。他在对面逐渐粗重的呼吸中数着平稳的心跳，留意到伊吹所在的位置悄然无声。

与先前发展有所不同的那一丝不确定也在此刻完全褪去。豁然开朗的同时，志摩突然涌起一股异样的冲动。哪怕就在这里死去，他也想在结束之前回头看一眼此刻伊吹的表情。这样的想法令他突兀地笑出声来，视线坦然地迎上冰冷的机械：“那你就开枪啊。”

如果就此结束的话，会再次回到开始吗。细小的抽气声中，志摩百无聊赖地想，虽然没有考虑过一次性的可能，不过多半是像上次那样，来到什么也没有的……人体倒地的巨响打断他的思绪，枪支啪地掉在地上，志摩后退一步，让伊吹顺势从车内跳出。被用力踢在手腕和肩胛上的组员在地上痛叫，数辆丰田伴随着高昂的警铃声开进停车场。志摩等着伊吹过来对他发火，拎起领子咬牙切齿地问你是不是想寻死，然而移交嫌疑犯后伊吹没有任何多余的反应。心中陡然一沉，志摩转身欲把人叫住，但留给他的只有一个穿着机搜外套的背影。警员们纷纷处理后续，忙乱的现场只有404号车的一位目送着一位坐上蜜瓜包车，许久才在在现场清理的催促下挪动脚步，一边轻不可闻地叹了口气。

像是游到精疲力尽时发现一座浮岛并在上面休憩许久，却在下沉开始时才意识到这就是他跳进海中苦苦寻找的鲸鱼。这种无力持续到繁星再次出现在天际，而伊吹直到返回分驻所都没有主动交谈的意思。转着方向盘的志摩也沉默不语，事实上他同样困惑于此刻复杂的心情。任务顺利完成，事态发展略有出入但结局未变，是近乎完美的复盘。若是不满，不如说他反而庆幸那句没有出现的质问。轻描淡写地把话题带过，并反过来怪罪伊吹的增援来得太迟，现在的志摩已经说不出那样的话了。还是愧疚？因为伊吹始终被蒙在鼓里，还真心实意地为他担心……但是时间回溯这种事情说出去真的会被相信吗！志摩见四下无人，愤愤地踢了堆放资料的纸箱一脚，待心绪平复下来又认命地去捡那些散落的文件。说到底还是工作太忙了，连目前的状况都没有好好研究过，志摩边整理边摇头。事情一件连着一件，光是确保时间线的正常进行就让他过得疲惫不堪。等一切都结束后要好好休个假，最好也叫上伊吹一起——当然是这位搭档还肯和他说话的前提下。

处理完后续事宜已是深夜，四机搜的众人又成了留到最后的一批。九重和阵马还有第二天的执勤，打了声招呼就离开了。卸下装备的志摩舒展着疲惫的腰肩，正要往外走却被刚才起一直坐在沙发上的伊吹叫住。

“我送你回去吧。”见他低头，伊吹错开目光摸了摸鼻子，好像怕被反对一样迅速跟上后半句，“有话想和小志摩说。拜托了。”

还是来了。志摩紧了紧手指，面上一派若无其事：“那，辛苦你了。”

伊吹果然是说到做到的风格，把他载到公寓楼下才稳稳停车。一路上志摩都在等着那句质问，但伊吹不说话，他也不好主动开口，就这么在几乎凝固的空气中到达了目的地。坐在车里等了片刻，志摩已经打定主意再这样下去就索性当什么也没发生过，他的手刚刚碰上车门，伊吹就从方向盘上直起身来，语气比想象中还要严肃：“志摩，对不起。”

没想到所谓的有话要说是向他道歉。志摩的手停在半空，思绪急转直下却只问出一句：“……为什么？”

“当时有说过吧，要我等等再行动。然而那个时候我只顾着救人，没有考虑到整体情况，包括小志摩的安全。”不知何时伊吹转过身，双眼一眨不眨地看向他，“后来差一点就……都是我的错。如果我害死了小志摩的话，我……”

“这不是你的错。”志摩坚决地说。没有人知道还有同伙潜伏在门外，没有人知道他会带着枪威胁警察。“换了是我，也不会放过任何可能性。”他不过是经历过同样的事情。直接给别人展示结果的情况下，他们往往不会相信这个缺少过程的最优解答。“所以伊吹，你没有做错什么。”

“我知道，那是因为事态还没有发展到最糟糕的地步，但是……”伊吹忽然松开安全带，用力按住志摩的肩膀，“难道要等失去你，才是我应该认识到错误的时候吗！”

他眼中激烈的后怕惊得志摩向后一退，后脑勺撞上车座发出闷响。没了束缚的伊吹再次向前靠近，不断缩小的距离让志摩大感不妙。“等等，所以说不是你的错……伊吹！”平时这个人总端着一副不正经的表情，像是把工作当儿戏，志摩多少也能理解为什么那些同事会先入为主地讨厌这样的性格。此刻他收敛了全部笑意，执拗地等待回答的样子就像胜券在握的狩猎者，出于本能的理智在悬崖和网兜中留有一线喘息之机。

志摩顶着伊吹的目光闭上双眼，那些蠢蠢欲动的想法被贴上层层封条压进箱底，再次抬起视线又是那个滴水不漏的他。以前为什么从来没有留意到呢，不甘地谴责一直以来的失误，志摩知道现在最该做的还是把话说明白。他竭力稳住表情，对着灯光下那双颜色浅淡的眼睛一字一顿道：“谨慎行事是出于经验，但如果事事都可以完美回避，意外也就不称之为意外了。如果做好了一切防范措施却还是出了差错，那只意味着这件事绝非一己之力所能做到。”

“所以我再重复一遍，这不是伊吹的错。”垂下眼眸以示退让，他相信伊吹不会在这里把一切搞砸。果然，如浪潮猛然落下后归于平静，对方的呼吸逐渐放缓。志摩见状抬手示意：“……那么，我到家了。多谢。”

目送着蜜瓜包车远去，夜晚的街道上空无一人，好不容易把人哄服帖的志摩终于舒展了面容。重来一次才发现，原来他的大部分精力都用于和伊吹相处而并非照搬工作流程，意识到这点后志摩不禁有些好笑地捏捏眉心。但一想到这些闹腾劲全是出于对他的担心，胸口的暖流几乎高涨得满溢出来。还有就是……

“虽然和他没关系，不，说起来是我的问题才对。”转身往公寓走，他一边喃喃道，“是吗，原来从这个时候就……”

明明早就过了会为这种事情脸红心跳的年纪，志摩还是故作无事地单手握拳掩下笑意，摇摇头把这些想法塞进角落，按下电梯想起明天的午餐来。

“说到底还是我让着他。”把市场里所有的蔬菜都背了一遍以后，对着跳动的红色数字，他开始念叨另外的事情，“堵在车里强行对话算什么啊。虽然阶级一样，做出这种事也太没礼貌了。”

“像你这样的努力一把也能进搜一。”模仿着对方的语气走出电梯，他在包里摸索着钥匙，“像你这样……看在今天还算听话的份上，就暂且原谅他。暂且。”

上一次以这样轻快的心情回家是什么时候的事了？哼着不成调的曲子打开房门，志摩按下顶灯开关让光明充斥在米白色调的客厅。洗漱完毕换上睡衣，随手把喝完牛奶的马克杯丢进水槽。没想到还能拥有这样悠闲的晚上，他伸着懒腰愉快地想，毕竟那个时候已经——

……别……杀他。

志摩，我一直——我喜欢你。

志摩猛然起身，被脚下的拖鞋带着一滑，险些摔在卧室地毯上。

“谁？”他低声质问，自己的嗓音在深夜的小房间中有着微妙的失真感，但志摩很清楚刚才没有任何人在说话。眼中映照的是温馨的装潢，他向后倒在床上，柔软触感似无声安慰，自己早已逃离了那层不带温度的甲板。然而类似的场景在他重获新生的那段时间曾频繁地入侵梦境，让志摩几度无法分辨何为虚幻，何为现实。

伊吹发出野兽般的悲鸣，抓不住的那只手朝深渊滑落，下坠的那个人长着和他一样的脸。

他还活着，志摩深深呼吸以压抑内心深处的激烈不安，伊吹也没有杀掉谁，就算无数个错误的开关已经被按下，这之后还有很多机会。他重复着，只要路线不偏移，一切都可以在尚未发生前被挽回。

待惊惧得以平静，反扑上来的疲惫越发难以抑制。拉过被子裹住全身，志摩关灯闭眼一气呵成，却久久未能入眠。被窗帘遮挡的月光只照顾到地板边缘，他在这狭窄银边的注视中睁开眼睛。电车的声音已经听不见了，也没有酒鬼在街上转悠，是个不错的静谧夜晚。

志摩盯着灰蓝色的天花板，伊吹的眼神和表情就在万籁无声中浮现于面前。他仰躺着想了很多，包括上一次的他们和至今为止的他们。试探成功的兴奋逐渐沉淀下来，如今看来，先前的结论极有可能只是一时冲动的错误产物。

扪心自问，他做不到像伊吹那样把关心对方的事情放在首位。换做是他在同样的任务中，多半在意是否做出了当前情况下的正确选择。志摩想象了一下伊吹被拿枪指着的样子，不合时宜地笑出声来又赶紧忍住。“这个笨蛋，别慌里慌张到处乱蹦，吓得对面走火就不错了。”然后大呼小叫地和他抱怨，小志摩，我可是第一次差点被开了个洞哎！没有休假，没有奖励吗？自己多半会告诉他，我也是第一次在现场同时安抚挟持人和被挟持的人，所以免谈。

这样或许才是最好的。志摩窸窸窣窣地翻了个身，就算成功改写结局后就此消失也好，对他而言还有多余的选择吗？遇上做事依赖直觉却难得真诚的伊吹作为搭档，或许是抵达不确定的未来前为数不多的慰藉了。“没错，现在的定位才正确。”他打了个哈欠嘟囔道，“既然是为了试探……出了意外也——这不是理由。志摩一未，再怎么样你都不能利用别人的感情……”

如果最后他真的留在了这段时空，那时候伊吹的想法依旧不变，重新考虑也来得及。脑后曾经被子弹擦过的地方传来若有若无的疼痛，一切都是为了用更安全的方式抓住久住，于是志摩这样想着，不知不觉中沉沉睡去。

之后他以一贯的态度和伊吹相处，算着十月十五日到来前的日子。直到蒲郡因杀人罪被逮捕那天，志摩目送一机搜的警车远去，想起伊吹还被留在凌乱的现场，赶紧推门而入，却只看到空荡荡的房间。旁边的橱柜因搜查凌乱地敞开着，曾经三人围坐的矮桌寂寞地立在中央。

他根本没有发现伊吹是什么时候独自离开的。虽然之前他坐上蜜瓜包车后同样没有说过话，这次的不告而别让志摩颇不是滋味。他默默地回到四机搜交代案情，之后等时间走到夜色降临，避开陆续下班的同事们来到天台，某个黑色的背影果然一动不动地坐在那里。

就算看不到伊吹的脸，志摩还记得那副仰着头强忍眼泪的倔强模样，尽量放轻脚步走过去。看着对他的到来没有丝毫反应的人，沉默良久蹲下身道：“那么，休息结束，该工作了。”

“九点为止的秘密巡逻，该不会让我一个人去吧……搭档？”

之前确实说了这样的话，而且志摩在拉着伊吹起身时刻意避开了视线。这次他怀着一点隐秘的私心不想放过对方的任何表情，只见原本没有动静的伊吹在听到最后的称呼时微微一颤，映在眼中的雪白灯光像是下一秒就会破碎开来。他以为面无表情就是最好的面具，殊不知在经历过同等痛苦的人面前，这样幼稚的骗术只是自欺欺人。

心中那根柔软的弦被轻轻触动。志摩暗自一叹，伸出手环住伊吹的肩膀。

他很少这么感情用事，此刻却感到伊吹离开得太远，需要一块浮木带着回到岸边。上一次没能抓住香坂的手，这次却不同。志摩把此刻的异样归结为一场自我的救赎，于是他继续道：

“伊吹，你从来都不是独自一人……”

我会一直在你身边。本该顺势说出的下句却被他堪堪咽下。不到最后就无法给出这样的保证，志摩感到双臂中的躯体传来温热的触感，绞尽脑汁地想换个别的说辞，一时间手足无措地维持着拥抱的姿势。黑暗中的轮廓没有反应，不知道是把他的话听了进去，还是独自沉浸在翻天覆地的悲伤中。安慰别人果然不是他擅长的领域，志摩有些懊恼，伊吹能坦然地翻出多年前的案件并帮助他直面现实，换做是他却不知如何缝补搭档破碎的内心。

笨拙地在环住的肩背上拍了拍，志摩不打算在已经搞砸的事情上多做纠缠，往后退去准备把伊吹拉起来，忽然被反方向的力道抢先一拍。刚开始志摩的思维还处于停滞阶段，完全没有被抱在怀里的危机感，当温热的气息拂上颈窝，他才后知后觉地整个人都僵硬了起来。

尝试着又拍了拍伊吹的后背，结果不但没有放开还抱得更紧了。志摩感到耳根有些发烫，这时他才后悔平时看的全是刑侦剧，完全没有类似的场景用于参考。转移话题，他艰难地想，上次去伊吹家看到好些跑鞋，那就是比赛，长跑运动员一类的内容……努力搜刮记忆却是徒然，毕竟这根本就不是他的喜好范围。志摩索性自暴自弃地放弃了挣扎。

见他没有抵抗，伊吹心满意足地哼了两声，要不是此刻他们的身躯紧紧相贴，极轻的笑意定然要消失在浓厚的夜色中。然后志摩感到自己的后背也被拍了拍，听他道：“小志摩，我喜欢你。”

会这么接话的自己一定是被伊吹带坏了。话出口时志摩就有些后悔，但已然无法收回：“是尊敬的喜欢，还是想呜呼呼的喜欢？”

伊吹思考片刻：“嗯……是爱的喜欢哦。”

告白的声音里还带着哭完后的沙哑，如同一双熟悉的手把他拽回甲板上的夜晚。那绝非什么美好的回忆，却时时提醒他来到这里是为了什么，要努力达成的目标又是什么。新的日子过得越多，前一回的经历就像游戏记录被覆盖那样逐渐淡去，此刻伊吹的话让那段朦胧如浮梦的记忆突然有了鲜活的呼吸。

有过这样一个人，无论这个人是过去的伊吹，未来的伊吹，还是平行世界的伊吹，也曾经像正抱着他的伊吹那样说，我喜欢你。

于是志摩在四机搜的天台上抛开了所有的分析和结论。理智就留给需要它们的人好了，此刻他只想不管不顾地回答伊吹我也是，却怎么也无法将那样直接的话宣之于口，只能攥着伊吹的外套闷闷地嗯了一声，听他用同样的语气继续道：“不过像小志摩那么聪明的人，一定早就发现啦。之前我表现得太明显了，那天车里，还有公寓顶楼也是……既然小志摩不承认也没有反驳，就由我来主动咯。讨厌的话，就趁现在告诉我吧。”

怎么可能，志摩保持着拥抱的姿势没有作声，私底下把这糟糕的推理从里到外批判了个遍，毫不讲理地忽视了伊吹根本没有对应记忆的事实。他数着秒数，长达数分钟的沉默后觉得心理建设终于做得差不多了，伊吹却在此时把他放开，亮晶晶的眼神让志摩有种不祥的预感。只见他戴上眼镜遮掉红肿的痕迹，瞬间期待模式全开：“小志摩，可以亲你吗？在这里。”

全身轰地一声变得滚烫，志摩目瞪口呆地看着他，被接二连三的直球打得头昏脑胀，条件反射地披上了防御的硬壳。“不行！”他一把按住伊吹的脸往后推，碰到那些未干的泪痕又急忙放缓力道，“这，这里不可以，你也太随便了！绝对不行！”

“不可以就算啦，我不会勉强小志摩做什么的。”伊吹扑哧一笑，通情达理地在他脑后揉了揉。刚才的气氛一扫而空，志摩才后知后觉地意识到这样的反应太过激了。和游艇上完全不同，那时候他看不见也听不清，和现在告白对象撑着脸凑到面前的状态，硬要比较就是越南粉条和机搜乌冬的天差地别。一把拍开伊吹的手，志摩没好气地起身并把兀自的得意的人拽起来。明明来安慰人的是他，最后怎么反而变成被伊吹安慰了？看看明显精神不少的伊吹，只能自我安慰或许这也算达到目的，无数想说的话最终化成一句长叹：“伊吹，你一定要好好地活下去啊。”

“知道啦，类似的话小志摩不是已经说过一遍了么？”伊吹踩着鞋跟转了转，“虽然不知道小志摩都在苦恼些什么，不过我一定会保护好你的，放心吧！”

“果然是笨蛋。”志摩随口应道，想的却是伊吹不管不顾跑去东京湾码头的那一天。换做现在的情况，只要他们好好沟通，想必先前的结局就不会重演。他放任那些隐秘的沉到深处，却不知道当下的一幕也会在不久的将来成为沉重砖石中的一枚，并在无数个深夜为他堆起悔恨的城墙。

万全准备下出现的意外实属无奈，如何让命运的主人彻底接受事实，并从泥沼中爬出来才是真正的重点。他确实需要反省，不过不是现在，因为一切事件的始作俑者正走在他们数米开外的地方，时不时侧过身看一眼海，悠闲得像个时间充裕的无聊游客。

“抱歉小志摩，我只是想到收快递的地方会不会有证物……”伊吹在他旁边心虚得像打翻了油瓶的小孩。前面的久住没来由地停下脚步，对着开始泛起橙红色的天空喝了口汽水，志摩连忙打了个先别说话的手势。事到如今赶紧想出对策才是最重要的，刚才他借着伊吹的掩饰给九重和阵马都发了消息，不过目前为止还没有收到任何回复。刚想拨个电话，穿着紫色外套的那位把空瓶往旁边砰地一扔，志摩赶紧藏起手机，抬头就对上久住未达眼底的笑容。

把两人上下打量一番，他拖长声音道：“真不错啊，汪汪警察。是怎么做到的呢？识破了那是假炸弹，接着查封工厂，要不是我跑得快，岂不是要被你们的外卖车追上？这真是让我不得不刮目相看了。”

探究的目光落到志摩身上，久住站在码头边缘，身上的紫色外套被风吹得猎猎作响。“也不知道是谁那么聪明，真想和他交个朋友啊。”

“久住，趁早自首吧。拖延时间是没有用的，别以为到了港口就能逃掉。”伊吹毫不掩饰怒气，因为对方做下的那些恶事，也因为刚才那句话里对志摩显而易见的威胁。若不是行动前志摩再三强调千万不可冲动，他多半就要挥舞着警棍冲上去揍人了。

听了他的话，久住不置可否地耸耸肩。“事已至此，做个交易吧！”他抬手打了个响指，“我知道你们警察要的是什么，罪证全在这台手机里。不过得让我先上游艇，不然……”做了个高空抛物的手势，久住把闪闪发光的手机壳在面前晃了晃，“没了这些，我可不确保要逮捕那些人还需要多少程序，这期间他们又能做出多少坏事哦。”

“你……”“听他的。”志摩迅速拦下伊吹。与其去提防久住，不如顺势踩进陷阱，看看他想要的究竟是什么。至少自己知道除了游艇上那个带枪的外国人，还有那间充斥着药物的房间，这里并没有其他的威胁。“你把手机留在岸上，我们保持同样的距离。”做出决定，志摩开始平静地讨价还价。

久住皱了皱眉，似乎没料到志摩会这么爽快地同意，不出几秒又回到那副若无其事的笑模样。拿出手机放在地上，他开始慢悠悠地后退。志摩盯着他往游艇的方向走去，恰在此时视线边缘闪过金属的反光。“趴下！”他推着伊吹就地一滚，听到枪声时骤然抬头，电光石火间明白了这是怎么一回事。不远处的手机早已报废成数片，久住扒着缓缓开动的快艇朝他们悠闲地摆摆手。志摩咬紧牙关，与此同时身旁飞快地掠过一个白色的身影。

“伊吹！等一下！”他伸手去拦，然而伊吹几步就往码头冲了过去。冲着还未来得及离岸的快艇一跃而上。面对不慌不忙地后退的久住，伊吹大步上前，刷地展开警棍：“把船停下！”

“不要急，不要紧张。”相对来说久住是手无寸铁的一方，但他丝毫没有叫停的意思。眼看着船身逐渐驶离，久住刚想说些什么，咔哒的上膛声就传入对峙双方耳中：“停下。”

志摩举着枪，在伊吹惊愕的神情中直直对着久住。“不要让我重复第二遍。”他面无表情道。

所有的过往兜兜转转成为一个念头，要在这里制止久住。他听见心脏砰砰跳动的剧烈声响，手腕却比预料中更加平稳。久住一点点举起双手，志摩的枪口也随着他所在位置的变化而移动。“机搜，真不错啊。不过绝对会打偏的吧，嗯？”看起来大势已去的人露出一个扭曲的表情，“你们这些警察，能摸到枪的机会又有多少？”

“你可以试试。”志摩朝着游艇走去。他踩过手机的残骸，直到再迈一步就是粼粼的水面。夕阳正从他们背后往海里沉，除了马达的突突声，周边的船只和房屋像是睡着了一样安静。这番僵持没能持续很久，天边粉色的云尚未浮起，久住就低下了头。作为一个聪明人，他知道什么时候应该妥协：“往回开！”

随后他双眼直直地看向几步开外的伊吹，也不知在想些什么。志摩不等船完全靠岸就快步跑上前，空闲的手一把将伊吹拽开。“去给他戴手铐。”他低声吩咐，随即转身搜寻着阴影中的每一处角落。身后传来锁扣并拢的声音，志摩提着的心放下大半，手中的枪依旧没有放下，吸了口潮湿的海风道：“把他带走，赶紧和总部联系。”

“小志摩你呢？”

“还有开船的同伙，我必须守在这里。”他对伊吹解释着，无视身后的久住把手铐弄得哐哐直响，一边念叨“想得可真周到”之类的话。载着他们的游艇又有往外冲去的趋势，志摩和伊吹对了个眼神，伊吹出言劝阻：“别挣扎了，让你的人赶紧靠岸停下。”

久住没有出声，伊吹忍不住往艇身踹了一脚让他快点，结果这人歇斯底里地爆发出一阵大笑。一直以来志摩都是跟着既有的经验行动，强行压下面对不确定因素升腾的烦躁，厉声打断他：“久住，不要玩花样！”

“所以说啊，总是这副死板的样子，实在让人厌烦。”久住的语气轻描淡写，却让志摩下一课如坠冰窟，“又有谁规定开船的时候，一定要握着方向盘呢？”

“小志摩危险！！”

熟悉的声音，枪响和久住的高喊几乎是同时在耳边炸开，被猛然推到一旁的志摩哪个都没能听清。他看见伊吹在面前踉跄着后退，白衣服前炸开一道血花。

志摩根本记不得自己是怎么开的枪，旁边的久住就像被风吹倒的纸片般翻进了大海。他随即收手往旁边一滚，打空的子弹砰地在船舷上激起火花。伊吹躺在几步开外的地方一动不动，志摩蜷缩在视线死角，双手抖得几乎拿不住枪。他闭上眼睛深深喘息，故意朝着不同的位置打空数下。那个外国人不多时就在栏杆旁探头探脑地现身，志摩一发子弹将他解决在二层甲板上。确认游轮再也没有其他敌人后他几乎是脱力地摔倒在地，配枪从完全失去知觉的手中滑落，啪地掉在身前。

伊吹依旧没有任何动静。志摩支撑着朝前爬了几步，终于看到他煞白的脸庞和捂不住的伤口，失去血色的嘴唇小幅度地开合，应该是在说些什么，但此刻的志摩听不到任何声音。自从那声枪响后他的世界就沉寂下来，此刻看到伊吹的外套被染上大片的红色，他仿佛从深海迅速上浮，耳中开始充斥着一道线状的嗡鸣。

命运之神用甲板的狼藉为他展开全新画卷，在这一刻终于露出狰狞的真面目。想改变的是什么，愿意付出的代价是多少。直到明白了代价的分量，又该在岔路口做何选择。伊吹眼睛中的神采一点点暗淡，最后捏着他的手摇了摇头。志摩忽然明白过来伊吹刚才的口型是什么。我一定会保护好小志摩的，他撑着一口气不停地重复，这不是你的错。

太阳不知何时彻底没入地平线。暮色四合的海上，志摩的手指动了一下。他缓缓转过头看向那把被丢下的枪，在海浪的拍击中摇摇晃晃地走过去将其捡起。不知是否凑巧，里面还剩下一发子弹。他闭上双眼，毫不迟疑地对着太阳穴扣动扳机。

意识在蒸腾的热气中沉浮，志摩迷迷糊糊地想，果然是那片原野。不知是否因为有过类似的经历，这次他能更好地掌控身体，甚至一旦可以动弹就顺利地往前走了好几步。志摩眯着眼睛适应强烈的光线，灼热的气息让他猛烈地咳嗽起来。“伊吹！”好不容易喘过气，他不顾喉咙的疼痛高喊，“伊吹，你也在这里吗！”

没有应答。志摩迷茫地环视四周，除了他留下的脚印就再也不见他人的踪影。头顶的太阳被柔和的光晕笼罩，但周围显然没有任何湖泊，干巴巴的原野同样不见下雨的迹象。志摩毫不犹豫地朝着前方走去，他不知道要去往何处，对这段新旅途也没有任何概念。从头到尾他仅仅是执着地睁着眼睛，不放过一丝一毫的新景象，寻找着那个可能永远不会出现的人，直到那道白光重新充斥了一切。

再次能看清面前的事物时，志摩发现他正坐在机搜分部的沙发上，房间内空无一人。从环境来看是他们最早的办公室，阳光从偌大的窗外毫不吝啬地朝他照来，是夏日里再寻常不过的晴天。

志摩抹了把干涩的脸颊，不管不顾地朝外走去，一路不知撞了多少箱子和桌角。他急需确认情况，无论是谁都好。终于他在门后的走廊尽头见到一位正准备出勤的机搜队员，对方听到声音也回过头来看着他。志摩张了张嘴，满腹的感慨如纠缠的麻绳理不出源头，最后他索性直接问：“四机搜的伊吹呢？”

无论如何，这个问题总不会出错。没想到同事往身后的方向指了指：“刚才出去了。”

志摩不敢置信地顺着他的手势看向地下车库。这一刻他不知是悲是喜，终于失声喊道：“又来？！”

随后不等对方有所反应，他拔腿就往那个一切开始的地方奔去。气喘吁吁地撞开车库侧门，志摩撑着膝盖平稳气息，向上抬起的目光正好与遥遥投来的视线相对。然后那个人灵活地从地上撑起身朝他走来，每往前一步，志摩就感到自己又真实了一分。

他撑着膝盖起身。完好无损的伊吹就站在面前，目光好奇而警惕地在他身上转了一圈，想问些什么，却又犹豫着要不要贸然开口，习惯性地侧着头陷入思索。

志摩忽然觉得身体敞开了一个巨大的空洞。那些流出不来的眼泪化作心里的大雨，把他整个人从头到尾淋得湿透。

“我是志摩一未。”说出初次相见的对白时，他已经换上得体的笑容，“伊吹的搭档，404号车。请多指教。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 导语：菲茨杰拉德《了不起的盖茨比》
> 
> 末了忽然觉得在搞be collection，痛并快乐着……


End file.
